Amigos por Siempre
by Gordafabi
Summary: Nerón acaba de acusar a los cristianos del incendio de Roma ¿que hará la el imperio romano para proteger a Cati? Antigua Romaxiglesia catolica/el vaticano


**Amigos por Siempre**

En la capital del Imperio Romano: Roma, todo iba normal: Los ciudadanos cumpliendo sus deberes políticos y religiosos acudían a los templos, los esclavos obedecían las exigencias de sus dueños, los mercaderes ofrecían mercancía de muy lejos, pero sobre todo… había la paz que todos amaban y querían por igual, nadie la podía cambiar, eso pensaban…

En un verano del año 64 D.C, entre el 18 al 19 de julio, empezó un incendio que devasto por cinco días catorce distritos de Roma (sin contar los siete que quedaron dañados). Nerón, el emperador de ese tiempo, lo acusaban de quemar la ciudad para construir la suya: Neropolis. Para quitarse la culpa el emperador ideo un plan para calmar a los habitantes de Roma: acuso a los cristianos, una nueva religión, del incendio.

Cuando se entero la representación de dicho imperio, fue corriendo a buscar por todos lados a Cati, la representación de dicha comunidad. La busco en la casa de Simón Pedro, en varias tiendas cristianas, pero todos le decían lo mismo "no se encuentra" –Maldición Cati ¿Dónde te metiste? –exclamo un poco cansado Roma. Al ver que no estaba en ningún sitio donde siempre la veía, decidió ir a buscarla a las afueras de la ciudad: en el pequeño bosque, en los alrededores, en las colinas, pero seguía sin encontrarla. Cuando ya se iba a rendir ve a el superior de Cati: Pedro…

-¡Señor, señor Pedro!-grito Roma, corriendo a su dirección

-¿he?-volteo Pedro- ¡ah! Pero si es el Imperio Romano-afirmo sonriendo- ¿Qué se te ofrece hijo?

-Pedro-se detuvo cuando quedo al frente del anciano, respiro varias veces para calmarse- Te tienes que ir de aquí con Cati – al ver la expresión de extrañeza aclaro – Nerón, mi emperador, acuso a su gente de quemar la ciudad de Roma – termino, con un tono de odio - ¡Aun no me puedo creer que se haya quitado la culpa de sus actos así! en vez de enfrentarlo cara a cara con el pueblo – negó con la cabeza – Por eso Pedro, vete lejos con Cati, si quiere le puedo mandar a alguien para que los cuide…

Pedro, un tanto sorprendido y decepcionado del emperador y la nueva situación de su gente dijo – Con que nerón nos acuso de quemar Roma ¡era de esperar! Somos numerosos y la gente nos tiene odio y prejuicio sin motivo, un blanco fácil… - Reflexiono – Hijo, no es necesario que nos cuides – le pone una mano al hombro – Le avisare a toda la comunidad y a Cati lo que me has dicho – lo bendice - ¿quieres decirle algo a Cati? Ya sabes, tal vez no la veas por un largo tiempo… - sonrió –

Roma pensó y asintió – Si, quisiera despedirme de ella ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Sígueme por favor – concluyo Pedro. Caminaron en línea recta hasta la colina vaticana. Al llegar a la cima había una cueva un poco profunda. –Cati tiene mucha suerte al tener un amigo como tu – al oír, roma rio – No es nada, solo hago lo correcto. A mí me parecen que ustedes son personas honorables – Cuando llegaron al fondo vieron a una multitud de gente oyendo a una joven, "Cati" pensó Roma.

-Entonces, Jesús nos dijo: "amaos unos a otros como yo los he amado" Ahí fue cuando más me convencí que él era el mesías, el hijo de Dios. ¿Cuál hombre podría perdonar a sus enemigos, soportar tantos tormentos gustosos si no es el elegido? – concluyo sonriente y muy feliz. Al ver que Pedro iba acompañado se alegro "tenemos compañía" pensó, pero… al ver que era Roma, se sonrojo como un tomate "¡Por Dios! Es el bobo Imperio Romano. Seguro que después de esto se reirá de mi"

Roma se acerco corriendo y la abrazo estrepitosamente – ¡Cati! Cariño me tenias preocupado – se acerco para besarla, pero la joven se lo impidió poniéndole un mano en su cara – Ro..ma – dijo bajito, mientras veía la confusión de los oyentes "de seguro piensan que es mi novio o lago así" suspiro - ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? – Roma se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza - Cati, estoy aquí para advertirte de algo – se puso serio, miro a Pedro que se estaba riendo al ver la escena graciosa que paso - ¿Pedro? – el anciano después de reírse por un rato se calmo y logro decir – oh Cati, lamento reírme, pero... ¡ustedes son tan graciosos! – Carraspeo – Bien. El hombre que ven aquí me acaba de informar que Nerón nos acuso de incendiar Roma – los oyentes se asustaron y empezaron a murmurar – Hijos, cálmense. Con la ayuda del señor, todo irá bien – sonrió paternalmente, logrando calmar a todos.

Cati se sorprendió al oír la noticia "¿nos acusaron de eso? Bueno… supongo que era una cuestión de tiempo". Reflexiono y se dio cuenta de algo "Roma vino aquí… ¿por mi?" con solo pensarlo sentía una agradable sensación en el pecho.

- ¿Roma? – Lo miro sonrojada - ¿si Cati? – Pregunto curioso – Viniste aquí… ¿por mi? – El imperio se limito a dedicarle una radiante sonrisa – Cati, dulce Cati ¡Claro que vine por ti! ¿Cómo podría dejar a una pulchra puella con soldados? – Exclamo feliz, guiñándole el ojo – oh Roma… - lo miro- eres un bobo –suspiro. Ni la situación impedía que Roma empezara a ligar con ella.

Pero de algo si estaría segura (además de la eterna bobería de Roma, claro) Cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, contaría con la ayuda de Roma, su amigo.

-Te quiero mucho Roma – le acaricia el rostro - ¿Puedo confiar siempre en ti? –

-Cati – le sonrió, casi babeando por la caricia – **cuenta siempre con mi ayuda** – término acercándose al rostro de la joven, cosa que hizo que Cati se fuera corriendo del sitio roja como un tomate – ¡Cati, espera! No hemos terminado – dijo corriendo detrás de ella, asiendo que los presentes y Pedro rieran por la ocurrencia.

"Gracias por todo Imperio Romano, se que cuidaras a Cati cuando no esté" pensó melancólico, pero se alegro al recordar en la promesa del señor Jesús "Estaré a su lado hasta el fin del mundo" sonrió.

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Pedro savia que lo iban a crucificar como Jesús, por eso no se sorprendió tanto al oír la noticia por parte de Roma. Y! el imperio, como siempre, ligando y fastidiando a Cati xD

Este es mi regalito para navidad ^^

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


End file.
